Carmilla (animated series)
Carmilla is one of the main antagonists in the Castlevania animated series.Twitter thread confirming Carmilla's identity at the official Castlevania Twitter page. She is a vampire general of Count Dracula's army. She is voiced by Jaime Murray in the English version of the show. Background Carmilla is a general of Count Dracula's army. She is the last vampire general that arrives at Dracula's Castle, although she has her own hidden agenda. She is not pleased with Dracula's plans. She was turned into a vampire centuries ago by an unknown Vampire Lord, who she later killed. Appearance and personality Carmilla bears the appearance of a pale woman with crimson red lips and long straight white hair. Although her face is mostly round, she has a notoriously pointy chin, which could likely be a reference to her mask initially sen in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. She is also seen wearing a blood-red colored dress and sporting golden shoulder plates. She is portrayed as a femme fatale, both seductive and manipulative. She is also selfish and will make anything to accomplish her goals. While cunning and cautious, Carmilla tends to be arrogant and overconfident as, despite Dracula's great personal power and his army of demons, she believed she could overthrow him by simply killing his vampire generals and attack him directly. Given the extent of Dracula's power revealed later on in his confrontation with Sypha, Trevor and Alucard, this was unlikely to succeed. Camilla has shown to possess a twisted and insane side. This is revealed when she killed the vampire that turned her and then again after capturing and making Hector her pet, taking delight in beating the Devil Forgemaster and sadistically enjoying dominating over him. Powers and abilities As with other vampires, Carmilla possesses supernatural speed, agility and physical strength, capable of jumping dozens of meters into the air even while carrying someone. Although she does not demonstrate any significant magical acumen beyond personal teleportation through shadows, she was knowledgeable enough of the workings of Castlevania, such that she was correctly able to identify that someone had remotely taken control of it and teleported it elsewhere, and that the structure had resisted the attempt. By far, Carmilla's deadliest weapon is likely her charisma, as she was capable of staging a coup against Dracula and nearly succeeding in overrunning the castle itself. This was accomplished by using dialogue and manipulation, sowing doubt among everyone and turning several key members of Dracula's allies against him, all while lulling him into the false belief that she would be satiated by following her plan. She was influential and powerful enough to possess an army of well-equipped vampires from Styria, the seat of her power. Appearances Season 2 Gallery GodbrandCarmillaTrailer.JPG|With Godbrand 44203333 1879400478848129 6625361755616837632 n.jpg|With Hector Shadowbattles.jpg|With Hector Car2.png|With Hector Hector (animated series) - 02.png|A beaten up Carmilla slapping Hector Carmilla (animated series) - 02.png Car.png carmilla stats.png|Carmilla's stats DqoFB9nUwAAqT_k.jpg|Official concept art Trivia *Given that the series is initially based on Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Carmilla's appearance could be an allusion to her role as Sypha's nemesis in the latter's story in Castlevania Judgment. *Carmilla's design is apparently based on her design in the Lords of Shadow timeline, with the metal plates on her shoulders and long dress. It is also noticeable that she bears a crest that is very similar to the skull crest of the Brotherhood of Light's uniforms on her chest. See also *Carmilla References Category:Antagonists Carmilla Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Animated Series Characters